


Sleepless Nights

by QueenReyna25



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: Neither Blake nor Yang can sleep due to nightmares.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Sleepless Nights

A red blade. A Grimm mask. An aura of terror. Yang replayed the events in her head as she lay in bed tossing and turning. Nightmares were common for her after the events of Beacon. She lost her arm, her friends, her home. And Blake. 

The nightmare played out, and the moment the blade bit into her flesh she jolted awake in a cold sweat. Looks like she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight either. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping the sweat from her face. She hated the level of control Adam still had over her. He was dead and gone. They’d made it to Atlas. The war with Salem wasn’t over, but Adam was no longer a threat to her or Blake. But some wounds take longer to heal.

She wondered if Blake had nightmares about that night at Beacon. Yang couldn’t forget the fear in her eyes as Adam loomed over her, couldn’t forget her anger at Adam for hurting her friend. Blake, her friend. She smiled and chuckled. Were they friends? She wanted nothing more than to be friends, to be lovers, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Blake that. Did Blake love her back? She just returned to her and she couldn’t bear losing her again over a confession. So she didn’t confess, despite her mind telling her to go right now and speak to Blake. To ask her if she loved her, to ask her if she was having nightmares too, to ask her if she needed company. A friend. 

Yang stood up and shook her head. She was done being afraid. She was going to go through to Blake’s room, and if she was awake, she would tell her how she felt right there and then. A part of her hoped Blake was fast asleep.

As she stepped out into the hallway and walked towards Blake’s room, she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around. At around that time, she bumped into something. She immediately leapt back, but her eyes soon made out the face in the darkness.

“Blake? What are you doing awake?” Yang asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Why are you out in the hallway?” Blake asked.

“Well, uh, I was heading to the…bathroom! Yes.” Yang said. Blake gave her a smile.

“Oh really? Despite the fact that we all have a bathroom attached to our bedrooms?” Blake said. Yang started sweating. 

“Oh, uh, well, uh, it’s just uh-“ she stuttered, before Blake put a finger to her lips.

“Tell me the truth Yang. Why are you wandering around this late? I’ll tell you why I’m up if you tell me.” Blake said warmly. Yang let out an exhale.

“I had a nightmare about Beacon. Again. I wanted to come and talk to you.” Yang said, a sudden shift in the clarity of her tone and words. A heavy air settled over them.

“I was on my way to speak to you about the same thing. Even though he’s gone, he still haunts my dreams.” Blake said. She sat down on the ground with her back against the wall, and put her blanket over her. She patted the floor next to her and Yang sat down, pulling the cover over her.

“We won Blake. We beat him. So why are we still having nightmares?” Yang questioned.

“I don’t know. But maybe we can figure it out. What do you feel when you have the nightmare?” Blake asked.

“Fear and anger. I’m angry at Adam for hurting you, and I’m afraid of…losing you.” Yang mumbled the last part but Blake heard her clear as day. 

“Well for me it’s much the same. Fear of Adam, fear of losing you. Anger at myself for leaving. I never should have left you.” Blake felt tears forming in her eyes. Yang hesitantly pulled her in for a hug.

“I understand why you left. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t ever mad or upset at you for leaving me. But I understand. And I forgive you.” Yang felt tears cascade down her face as she pulled out of the hug. Blake took Yang’s face in her hands and wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

“It was awful being away from you Yang. I wanted to come back but I didn’t want you to get hurt again. I don’t want to lose you ever again.” She reached up and kissed Yang’s forehead. They both sat looking at each other in the empty hallway. Yang could hear nothing but the soft breathing of Blake and her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She felt herself leaning forward ever so slightly. Blake done the same. They could feel each others breath.

“Should we be doing this right now?” Yang asked, nervousness in her voice. Blake placed a finger on her lips.

“Shh. No more talking.” Blake moved forward sharply and their lips met. 

Yang had never kissed anyone before. She’d always been more focused on looking after Ruby or training – relationships were a distant prospect. It was different than she’d expected. She figured it would probably be bland if it were with anyone other than Blake, but instead it was magical. She never wanted it to end. She wanted to be in this moment forever.

Blake had kissed people before. But she’d never had a kiss like this. It was awkward and clumsy because they both wanted it, but neither could believe it was actually happening. 

They pulled apart and kissed again. And then they sat in the hallway with Blake’s blanket over them and let sleep take them. They didn’t have any nightmares that night. Maybe the nightmares were from a subconscious fear of losing each other. Maybe they were just fresh wounds. Neither knew for sure, but they did know they loved each other and that love was enough to weather any storm.

The next morning, they both woke up next to each other in Blake’s bed. They looked at each other wondering how they got here but before they could wonder any further, Qrow walked in.

“Hey, you fell asleep in the hallway. I carried you to bed since I didn’t want you to have a stiff neck when waking up. Put you both in here since I figured you’d wanna stay together. Come downstairs when you’re ready, breakfast is on the table.” He walked out of the room, leaving them both with nothing but bright red cheeks.

“I guess everyone is gonna know now, huh?” Blake said.

“To be honest, I think they knew before we did.” Yang replied.

“Are you hungry?” Blake asked.

“Not really. Why?”

“I wanna stay here a little bit longer. Just the two of us.” Blake said. Yang smiled warmly.

“Fine by me.”

They curled up together in bed and held each other, letting their worries and fears melt away.


End file.
